


Adoration

by Scribblrr



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Cute, Established Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung | Jr., Established Relationship, Fluff, JJ Project - Freeform, M/M, Relationship(s), Romance, Song fic, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 02:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16630904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribblrr/pseuds/Scribblrr
Summary: Life can be beautiful.People can be even more beautiful.Love can be ethereal.





	Adoration

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the JJP song "Tomorrow, Today".  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ktdqlQ1zhg4  
> Hope you enjoy!

_Italic text is Jaebum's perspective._ Normal text is Jinyoung's perspective.

  


I remember our lazy summer days when we were younger. We would jump in my father’s truck and drive the endless roads, through portals of – what felt like – evergreen trees. After an everlasting time in the truck, singing along sourly to our favourite songs, we’d park by the side of the road. Grabbing my hand, you would pull me down on the sun-warm asphalt and we would just stay there.

‘What about cars?’ I questioned you the first time, you just laughed and shook your head.

We would lie there for hours until the darkness seeping through the clouds told us to go home. We would talk and talk. About us, about life, about everything. This was our eternity. Us staring up at blue skies while your pale skin contrasted against the dark concrete. Out of the corner of my eye I could see your smile. A soft crease upon your lips as you watched me instead of the clouds. Whenever you did this I felt like the sky.

I felt precious and wonderful. The warmth that spread in my chest was hotter than the ground under my fingers. This was when I knew I was your sky. Forever changing, but never leaving. I remember your smile so well. Because I was your sky and I would never have it any other way. I adore your smile.

 

_I, too, remember our trips during summer. I remember the times we went to the near-by lake. Your laughter melodious as it interrupted the noise of crickets. Your hair would brush over your skin as the wind bewildered it amid your jump. The sound of water splashing always followed. Water cascading down your body in tiny rivers was a sight to behold. It made my heart ecstatic and I will never forget the wide smile that crossed your face as you saw me. The feel of your wet skin against me is forever ingrained in my body. You would wrap your hand around my wrist and pull me closer. The slightly ruddy water enclosed around my head and the soar of the lake kept me awake. Escaping the water’s confines with wet hair plastered against my forehead I heard your laugh again. The most beautiful sound I have ever had the pleasure of witnessing. During those times you were my personal musician. I was your awed audience._

_‘_ What are you grinning at? _’ Your own face was stuck in a grin as you said this. I don’t remember answering. I just remember a sweet kiss and the feeling of your muffled giggle against my lips. I adore your laugh._

 

During later august when the weather never seemed to favour us, we would read. We holed up in the barn loft that we had turned into our little home. Your uncle’s old television that just stood and shone static at us. We would cuddle up in each our little sofa – our legs always hanging slightly off the edge. And then we read. We delved into different fantasy worlds, became people other than ourselves and we discovered things we could never have dreamt of. This was by far my favourite. More often than not, I would steal a peek at you and then my book would be left forgotten in my hands. The way you always bit your lip in concentration always fascinated me. I found it absolutely adorable – I found you absolutely adorable.

I don’t believe you knew I was looking at you as much as I did. The moments where I could just admire, was my secret. I didn’t plan on telling you how much I loved your lip bite, how much I wished you would hum to me as you hummed to your book. I didn’t plan on telling you that secret. Because that was my heaven. Just mine, hidden in the golden light of the oil-lamp you stole from your mother that one time. I adore your warmth.

 

_I hope you weren’t aware of how often I stole glances of you. In the sweet glimmer of the static TV screen, I would watch your fingers idly tap against the spine of a book. I would watch you throw your head back with a sigh – your dark hair getting tousled against the sofa’s armrest – and flip a page. We barely spoke when we read, but your presence was indescribable. Books littered the floor; creating an ocean of people, worlds and words. I loved looking at the soft curve of your nose and the pink petals that were your lips. Never would I tire of it. You were truly a sight to behold. A prince surrounded by his patchwork kingdom. An angel in his sacred haven. You were everything to me and so much more in that moment of time. Still now, it seems frozen in my mind._

_‘I love you.’ How such a simple combination of words can mean so much has never made sense to me. I was never one for big words, and I think you knew. Because you tilted your head back to look at me and spoke with your beautiful voice;_

_‘I adore you.’_

We both know our days together are numbered. As it is for everyone. We are both aware that one day in the future, one goodbye will be the last.

_But at this point it doesn’t matter. Because holding your hand in mine, whether your skin is soft and flawless as paper, or drawn upon like an artwork created by age, nothing will change._

Looking into your eyes, drowning in the same warmth I forgot how to live without throughout the years. I know that nothing can disturb this utopia we have found in each other.

_I listen to the crackle of the fireplace and soft tapping of fingers against a hardcover book. I look over and see your legs crossed under a patchwork blanket. A prince in his kingdom._

Looking up from the world in my hands, our eyes meet. In your frail, wrinkly fingers there’s a book that is now forgotten on a numberless page.

_You smile at me, face crinkling like paper. You’re beautiful._

Your soft smile crosses your lips, the slight tilt of the corners. You’re wonderful.

_‘I adore you.’_

‘I adore you.’

 


End file.
